


My Kinda Guy

by Denois



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [22]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: “Ugh. How many fights do we have to have before you slam me into a wall and kiss me already?”“What?”Dex’s quiet, incredulous, question made Nursey still. Shit. He’d actually voiced that thought out loud.“How could you ask me that?”
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompt Fills [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693858
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	My Kinda Guy

**Author's Note:**

> [Kirani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani) asked: 11 for nurseydex? “How could you ask me that?”  
> I also got an anonymous request:  
> 11 for nurseydex please? ❤️
> 
> Y’all know I love NurseyDex.

“Ugh. How many fights do we have to have before you slam me into a wall and kiss me already?”

“What?”

Dex’s quiet, incredulous, question made Nursey still. Shit. He’d actually voiced that thought out loud.

“How could you ask me that?” Dex’s jaw was tight and his eyes were doing something weird that Nursey couldn’t decipher.

He opened his mouth, trying to find a way to erase the damage he’d just done, but nothing came out.

Dex stood up, and Nursey noticed a slight tremble in his hands as he did, before he strode from the room. The front door of the Haus opened and closed shortly after and Nursey let his head fall back on the couch.

He spent the rest of the day in his room, rereading Heartstopper and feeling sorry for himself. Two and half years and he hadn’t once explicitly voiced his attraction to his straight best friend. He’d almost made it to Nick and Charlie’s first kiss when there was a knock on his door.

“It’s open.” He wiped at his face in case there were any tears.

Another knock on the door.

Nursey groaned and set his book aside before pushing himself out of the bean bag chair and shuffling over to the door.

“I said it’s op-” He cut himself off when he saw Dex standing in the hall.

“Can I come in?”

“Oh yeah. Chill.” Nursey stepped back and let Dex by. He paused with the door in his hand, wondering if he should leave it open or close it. Which would make Dex feel more comfortable?

He felt the warmth of Dex’s body behind him and Dex’s hand appeared over his shoulder as it slowly, firmly pushed the door shut. Dex didn’t move.

He took a deep breath and turned to face his friend. “Look, I’m-”

The words died in his throat as Dex stepped into his space again until Nursey’s back was pressed to the door and they were breathing each other’s air. It didn’t occur to Nursey to be worried. Dex looked, odd. Confused and vulnerable, but not angry.

“If you want me to pin you to the wall and kiss you until your knees give out, all you have to do is ask. But if you think I’m that guy. The kind of guy who would ever intentionally hurt you….” Dex trailed off with a slow shake of his head then pushed himself back away from Nursey, running his hand through his hair.

“If you think I’m that guy, then…” Dex trailed off again, looking around the room randomly. “Then we should probably not be friends. You deserve friends you aren’t scared of. God, nobody deserves to think their friends would slam them into a wall.”

“Peh-.” Nursey stopped and swallowed, licking his lips. “Pin me to the wall and kiss me until my knees give out.”

Dex stopped and turned towards him. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

In two large strides, Dex was back in front of him, pressing close with one hand on his hip and the other rubbing gently at his jaw. When Dex’s lips slid over his, they were firm but gentle, moving slowly. Somehow, it made the most perfect sense. How could he have ever imagined that Dex would kiss with anything but affection? Tender, grumpy affection.


End file.
